tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Bloodbath (TDH4)
Welcome to Total Drama Bloodbath, also known as Total Drama Horror 4! It's me, your host Mech, who replaced Owen at the last second. Anyways, there will be multiple challenges, a ton of surprises, teams, and a grand prize. There were three previous sesasons that went well and all the drama will happen again. This time though, custom characters will be competing. 20 contestants, who will win on TOTAL DRAMA BLOODBATH!!! Contestants (CLOSED) Mrdaimion-Sam Youre2490-Ryan Sunslicer2-Ralph Kate4TDWT-Kate Teddy10-Teddy Kevvy9-Sarah Fanfictions2010-Ivy Heather rocks-Zoey Snowgirl57-Rachel Leshawnafan-Leticia Poppyseed56-Amy 124oeo-Sophia Alejandrofan3000-Robert Bbhinton15-Brandon Codmister22-Jake Sethallred343-Seth Theeviloctorock-EvilTweek Wes Holden-Holden Cragiled dyrium-Al Platypus09-Barbara Remaning Contestants Team Zoey Zoey Sophia Ralph Jake Teddy Brandon Seth Leticia Team Holden Holden Robert Rachel Ivy Sam Al Ellimination Table Very Original Rules :P Do NOT edit more than once in a row. Give others a chance. Otherwise it's called spam. (i.e. Luke: *walks* Luke: *walks some more* Luke: *eats a hamburger*) Do NOT edit the elimination table. At all. Unless I give permission. That includes you Sunny. Do NOT curse. But saying anything that TDI would say is fine! (By TDI, I mean Total Drama Island. Some of the stuff in Total Drama Invasion got pretty disgusting...) Do NOT godplay. This includes winning in one sentence or before anyone else gets a chance. (i.e. Luke: OMG I am such a n00b. Luke: *runs to the finish line and wins the challenge*) Do NOT sing. You can use *sing*, but don't actually put lyrics. It takes up WAY too much space.(i.e. Luke: Tick tock on the clock get your...I forgot the rest of the lyrics xD) Do HAVE FUN!!!! And Killing is allowed...>:)...after they get booted. Pre-Chat Holden: wow I'm finally here Zoey:Yeah,me too! Robert:Zoey, Holden!Nice to see ya! Zoey:Hi!..Wait how do you know my name? Seth: Hi guys! Seth here! Robert:I met you before.Seth!Glad to see ya again! Zoey:..I don't remeber,but okay! Holden: Hey guys Brandon: *waves to everyone present* Oh, hello. Ralph: Losers. Sophia: Athlete here! Holden: HI Zoey:Where!?8looks around* Seth: Robert, where did we meet? *gasps* AT THE CANDY SHOP? EvilTweek:YAY! I'm finally here Robert:*facepalms*At TDHS! Where you lost really fast!? Zoey:..TDHS!? Mech: Stop editing for a sec for a pre-game CHALLENGE!!! Day 1 Mech: There will be surprises this season. There are 20 contestants this season. In tribute to Survivor:Palau, there will be two immunity necklaces somewhere on a beach. You can check various places, and the first male and female to guess the right places gain an immunity idol! Those two people will also pick the teams. The last two contestants not chosen for a team will be eliminated ON THE SPOT. No ceremony, only death. So, search the beach for the idols! (Don't say *finds idol* or something like that. I will say when someone found an idol.) Seth: *starts digging* Holden: *checks a coconut tree* EvilTweek:*starts digging* Zoey:Wait,we guess then search,or we start searching,then guess? Ralph: *starts digging the in the driest spot* Seth: *starts digging some more* Hey look, it's a dinosaur! Zoey:Ooh!Where!? EvilTWeek:I have an idea *starts using a chainsaw to chop down trees and using a metel detector to find it* Ralph: *digs even faster* Brandon: *thinks tactfully and searches under beachgoers' beach towels* Zoey:..I'll just look in these nushes*starts searching in the bushes* Sophia: I'll look *looks under the sea* Seth: *digs deeper* OOH, A BRAIN! Holden: *looks in treemail* Ralph: *starts digging by the water* Zoey: Zoey:*still searching* Seth: Why would it be in there *digs deeper* OOH, I think I-, nope, it's just a picture of Justin Bieber. ewww Robert:*climbs a tree and looks for it on the roofs of the buildings* Brandon: *stops and begins digging in sand* Goodness, this is difficult. EvilTweek: hmm*uses drill to dig through sand* Holden: *goes to the giant cave and moves some rocks around* Zoey:*gets out of the bushes*Nope it's no in there..*starts to dig* Ralph: These people are so dumb. He said on the beach. *rolls eyes and begins digging under a palm tree, next to a fallen coconut* Holden: *continues moving rocks in the cave* Zoey:*starts to climb a palm tree*It might be up here! Brandon: Hmm... *paces the beach, then notices the water* Meh... I have nowhere else to go. *dives in the nearby water and begins swimming around, looking for the idol* Holden: *leaves the cave and starts digging at the lowest spot at the entrance* Ralph: *walks up to Mech and starts searching his clothes* Zoey:*at the top*Who gosh! Holden: *contiunes digging under the peak* Sophia: *starts looking at the boardwalk* Zoey:*searching in the coconuts.* Holden: *contiunes digging under the peak* EvilTweek:*uses giant magnet to find it* Robert:*falls off tyhe tree and looks in a coconut pile* Holden: *makes some rice* Sophia: *looks under a lifeguard chair* Zoey:*checks the last coconut*Nope not here.*falls down*AHHH! Ralph: *catches Zoey* Hello. Holden: *eats rice* Does anybody want some rice Zoey:Uhh..hi?You saved me!*hugs him* EvilTweek:*uses giant magnet to find it* Ralph: Your welcome. *hugs zoey, thenstarts carrying Zoey but trips into a pit of mud* Holden: Guess nobody wants any *eats all the rice* Zoey:AH!I'm all dirty! Ralph: *starts feeling chunks of random stuff in the mud* Holden: This is stupid *digs uinder the fire pit* EvilTweek:*Coconut flies at his head and knocks him out* Zoey:What are these chunks of stuff?*feels around* Ralph: *starts stomping in the mud* Zoey:Why are you doing that? Holden: *digs throush the ash and the charcoal* Brandon: *comes out of the water and continues pacing the beach* Holden: Where is that idol *kicks a coconut tree* EvilTweek:*Wakes up*YES I FOUND IT I FOUND THE IDOL (Holden and Zoey find the idols) Mech: Zoey and Holden, pick eight people each to be on your team. Sophia: PICK ME. Ralph: *grins at Zoey* Zoey:Sophia,Raplh,Kate,Jake,Teddy,Brandon,Seth,and Leticia. Holden: Seth, Robert, Ryan, Jake Ivy, Kate Sam and Al Ralph: Thank you. *hugs Zoey* (CONF) Okay, so Zoey is hot... but everyone else is.... I won't even bother. Robert:Yay! Holden: what do we do with the people we both picked Mech: Kate was picked twice...Holden, pick either Barbara, Rachel, or EvilTweek Holden: i guess I'll take Rachel EvilTweek:WHAT!?! Leticia: Hey y'all! (Late appearance FTW! XD) Zoey:You're welcome Ralph. Leticia: Thanks for choosing me girl. Mech: *kills Barbara and EvilTweek* Now, only 18 remain... Zoey:*hugs Leticia*Your welcome. Ralph: Hey Zoey... wanna hang out soon? You're pretty nice. (CONF) Okay yes, I am playing her a bit, but not that much. Leticia: *Glares at Ralph* (CONF) I have a good eye for when someone is trying to play you because it's happened to me a lot..........and I'm suspicious. Zoey:Sure. Ralph: *holds Zoey's hand and starts walking on the beach with her* (:D) Zoey:Wait,wait,I barely know you.we should tell each other about ourselves.. Ralph: Well... I have a cat named Pharaoh, I play the keyboard, people bully me, and I bully them back. Zoey:I have puppy named Snow White,I like shopping,I'm very kind and nice,I..I like to do lots stuff I can't even name them! Ralph: Cool. I shop too... but only for video games... I hate getting clothes for Christmas... It irks me DX Zoey:Oh..I got this video game*shows Call of Duty:Black Ops* and I don't know how to use it..or pplay it. Ralph: *smiles widely* I'll teach you. (CONF) Zoey is sooo nice! *glares at camera* DONT tell anyone I said that. Sophia: *plays Call Of Duty: Black Ops and switches to Halo Reach* Zoey:Okay,but what are these use for?*holds out two controllers* Ralph: In the video game, you use those to control how your character moves and acts. Zoey:8holding the controller backwards*Like this? Ralph: *smiling* No like this. *fixes it for her* Zoey:You're laughing at me. Ralph: No I'm not! I just think you're being cute. Zoey:Oh..*blushes and giggles* Ralph: *leans in to kiss Zoey* (:D) Zoey:*kisses Ralph* Ralph: *kisses back* Zoey:(CONF)Okay..that was weird when he leaned in..I didn't know what to do,but to kiss him.. Ivy: Oh, if only someone could help me find the immunity necklace. *shifty eyes* Holden: (CONF): My team is going to destroy zoey's team Zoey:*stops kissing*That was..uhh. Ralph: *stops kissing* .....Nice? Sarah: Hey guys (Sorry I was at a light thing) Zoey:Uhh..yeah.. Leticia: (CONF) They need to stop making out so this can be less awkward. Sarah: What's up? Zoey:Hi Sarah. Sarah: *remembers what to do* I'm going to help you *searches for idol* Holden: the challenge is over Zoey:Me and Hoden won. Sarah: Oh and Zoey pick me please. I will help you get to final 5 then it's on your own Zoey:I already picked.. Holden: But your not on either one of our teams Jake: So, am I on Zoey's team or Holden's? You guys said my name twice.... Sarah: Why didn't you pick me? (I was at a light place so if you could change some to me because I wasn't here) Holden: Jake I think that since me and Zoey had three names in common she got her first two choices which were you and kate and then I got seth Sarah: Which team am I on? Holden: both you and amy were not picked so i would ask mech Sarah: *To mech* Which team am I on? Robert:4 people from TDHS. And one is the host! Jake: *grabs Robert and pulls him into corner* Ok. I know that you are good at these reality shows. I mean, you won TDHS. But listen, what we need is an cross-team alliance. Yeah, I know that we're on different teams, but if we work together, we could make it to the final 2. All you have to do is lend me a hand and I'll lend you one too. Deal? Robert:Deal.But how do you know I won?The results are about to be announced. Jake: *stares at Robert* Nevermind that. Deal or No Deal? Robert:Deal. I hear you are pretty good at reality shows,too. Jake: Thanks. I just an't seem to win any :'( Robert:This may be your first!(I ALMOST said "Deal!I think my case only has a dollar in it.*opens case*A million!Dang it!) Jake: Thanks! (CONF) I really hope this alliance works. Robert seems like a tough competitor to beat, so I guess I'm lucky to have him on my side. Robert:(CONF) I am not one to betray. If you threaten to vote me off, or stop being active, maybe I would vote you off. But if you are straight with me, and treat me like a friend, I would never. Problems occur like in TD High School. I was in the final 6 with my 5 alliance members! I managed to win, after being betrayed and then returning. If Jake sticks with me, we will go far. Al:Crap! Anyone want an alliance on Robert's team? I dislike the cross-team vibes Robert:I would. You are Al? Nice to meet ya! Al:Sure*smiles* Robert:Okay!(CONF)Al seems like a nice guy!We shall go far! Day 2 Mech: Think of a good challenge related to "Bloodbath". The team who thinks of the best challenge wins immunity! Al:See who can bathe in blood the longest ;) Ralph: One member of each team is in a giant bath, while members from the other team fill it with blood! First person to get out of the tub loses! Ivy: Take a knife and scrape off some skin and spew the blood everywhere, drowning the room in blood, people covered in blood. Leticia: Whoever can hold there breath longest in a bath full of blood wins the challenge for there team. Holden: Each team has their own bathtub full of blood and eight brains. Teams then must jump inot their tub and try to find one of the brains. Whatever team finds all the brains in their tub first wins Amy: Well, have a battle, with people throwing bathtubs and blood at each other. Rachel:Fill a pool with blood then whoever can stay in it the longest wins Rachel: alliance anyone Ralph: You fill water guns with blood, and the Ralph: You fill water guns with blood, and the team that is most covered by blood by the end of the day loses! Sarah: Build a bath then kill people and scoop the dead people's blood into the bath with buckets and the first to get filled win Mech: The challenge will end soon! Robert:Blood drinking contest! Jake: An all out war. Use weapons that will make people bleed to death. There will be blood and gore everywhere. Brandon: Hmm... Why not a blood-evasion challenge? Like... Mech could get these giant balloons and fill them with fake blood and if you get splashed, you're out. Last one standing clean wins for their whole team. That'll be a huge bloodbath. Leticia: That reminds me of Dodgeball. Brandon: Dang, it does sound like dodgeball... I didn't even think of that. *sweats nervously* I'm trying! (:P) Leticia: It's ok! Dodgeballs fun, that would be a good challenge. Jake: But, isn't this game supposed to be about death and scary stuff? Leticia: Yeah, but you die once you're eliminated, not in the challenges. Holden; cool Brandon: Hmmm... I don't have that much of a devious mind. Sarah: Mine is about death Leticia: This to broad of a challenge topic to deal with for me. Holden: nWell I wonder who has the best challenge Brandon: Who knows.... Mech does. >.> Teddy: For some reason, I didn't know I was in this camp XD I have no idea what to think of! Mech: Since I love suspense, Team Zoey wins immunity! Who's entry won? That's up for you to decide amongst yourselves. Team Holden, you are going to vote someone out. Holden has the one-time immunity idol, so he can not be voted out. Vote 2 Mech: Put your vote next to your name. Holden: Ryan Robert:Sorry, Ryan. Ryan Rachel:Ryan Ivy: Amy. Being the last one to get picked must mean something. Sam: I vote for Ryan. (Sorry for not doing anything earlier, I had a REALLY bad week, filled with a cat dying, leaving friends behind, and moving to North Carolina.) Al:I vote Ryan? Sarah: Sam Amy: Ryan. (Sorry. Had family over for new Year's, and they left yesterday.) Chat 2 Sarah: *to Ivy* Vote off Sam Mech: Anyone else wanna vote? With 4 votes against him, Ryan is out! *kills him with a machete* Only 17 remain, who will survive on Total Drama Bloodbath! Rachel: Final 17 Holden: (CONF) K with our weakest link gone we are so going to win the next challenge Robert:Our team will rock! Sam: *overheard Sarah a while ago, but ignores her.* Yea! Let's win the next challenge team! Sarah: Let's win all the challenges till the merge Robert:Yeah! Rachel: Great idea Sam: Isn't that goal a little realistic? Even in TDMurder, the closest one to accomplishing that, that team lost like once or twice. Rachel: We lost Once Sarah: Lets only lose 2 more times Day 3 Mech: This is an easy one. Decide on a team name. Jake: Team Coldblooded Murder? Leticia: What about Team Death -.- Rachel: Team Hook Hand Sarah: Mega killers? Seth: Team Ghostface Holden: Team Assassians Sarah: Team killers or mega killers and I like them so you should pick one Seth: TEAM HEATHER Holden: So what name should we go with Rachel: Team Mech Sarah: We should go with mega killers Seth: Team Mech is really really really hot Sarah: Nah just go with Army mech is really awsome holden: you know you two are on seperate teams Sarah: Oh ya just forgot Robert:Team Bloodbath? Zoey:Hey guys,how about "Team .." Sam: The Team That Doesn't Suck. Zoey:Team Golden Eagles! Jake: Ooooh. I like that name Zoey. Who agrees? Holden: So team what neame do we want to stick with Robert:I like Team Bloodbath, but you are the captain. I will respect your decision. Holden: Any other opinions Brandon: *to the rest of the team* Well, the choice of our team name falls under Zoey. She said "The Golden Eagles", but that's not really death or Mech-related. However, it's her choice. Rachel: allince anyone Sam: You know, it's a really bad idea to ask everyone not in private to join an alliance. Holden: Yeah thats how duncan lost last season Sarah: Guys go with Army Mech's mega killers, Mech would so totally like it Sam: *shrugs* Better then my idea. Sarah: Then let's go with it Rachel: Deal holden: sounds good to me Amy: Okay. Holden: Mech we are the Army Mech Mega Killers Amy: Good. Now, let me run. *Starts running* Sarah: It's Army "Mech's" mega killers Holden: KK whatever Mech: Both teams, submit your final answers! Team Zoey's New Name The Golden Eagles! Team Holden's New Name Army Mech's Mega Killers Mech: Well, the name of the game is Total Drama Bloodbath. Victory goes to "The Golden Eagles"! I mean, the grammar is off on whatever the other one was. Elimination time! Holden: What??? We lost Zoey:We won,yay! Holden: that really sucks Brandon: Awesome, we won again!! *cheers* Zoey:*also cheers* Leticia: *Cheers* Awesome! Sam: He's right you know, it should have been "Mech's Army's Mega Killers". Zoey:What,,? Sarah: We suck my bad luck rubbed off Holden: *glares at sarah* Sam: that's wgat the team name shoulda been. Zoey:..Shoulda? Sarah: What? (CONF) Crap! It was me that got us here so I will die tonight Holden: (CONF) I will never ever listen to Sarah again Sam: Don't worry Sarah, at least you aren't dead weight like Amy. Sarah: Yea I helped and if you helped with grammar we would of won Sam: Don't you try and pin this on me. Holden: I say we get rid of rachel Zoey:Why are you guys fighting like this. Holden: There trying to find out whose fault it is for our loss Ivy: Since I'm the most strategic here, the best choice would to go with threats or noobs. If we vote a noob, vote Amy. She hasn't done anything and getting picked last tells you something. Threats? I'd rather not say. >_> Holden: I guess we will vote Amy Jake: Guys, remember Zoey came up with he idea! Whoohoo for Zoey! Zoey:Thanks! Amy: Hi Holden. Holden: Hello Rachel: We should vote off Al Al:Thaaaaaaaaaaaanks :/ Robert:Amy does not do anything. Amy: Hello. I'm right here. Holden: (CONF) I've been told to vote off Al, Amy, and Sarah...... Who should I choose Al:thanks for having my back Rob Holden: I'd say Amy or Sarah since thry were assigned to our team and not picked Sarah: Vote off Amy because I tryed and amy did nothing Vote 3 Holden I guess I'll vote Amy Robert:Amy. Rachel: Amy but if al donest help hes gone Ivy: Amy, it was my idea to vote you off. Look's like im the real girl in charge cuz I'm making decisions now for my team. Hopefully, It can stay that way. *smirks* Sam-Amy, duh. Al:Amy, she does nothing -.- Sarah: Amy Amy: Holden. Chat 3 Mech: And Amy is out! *pushes her into Kesha* Only 16 remain...and that stuff. Seth: XD Day 4 Mech: Have the most awkward conversation ever! Holden: Robert will you marry me Jake: Um, my cat died. And his name was Sprinkles. So there's that....and the fact...that I did your mom....sorry. Robert:*in a really deep voice*Fine, but you wear the dress, my little Barbie! Leticia: I want to make your Bedrock (:P Love that song) Zoey:The most akward coversation..I know..uhh I don't know.. Holden: *in a reallt high voice* Sure my little robert flower Zoey:..(CONF)I have no idea how to make an akward conversation*frowns* Seth: *in a JB voice* Zoey, DO YOU WANT TO KISS ME? Zoey:..What? Seth: Oh yeah he's really high pitched. Dang it~ Zoey:.I don't even know what akward means! Rachel: Hey girls youre hot Seth: *kisses himself* AWKWARD Zoey:I got it!..I...don't...know..what akward means.. Rachel: (CONF) Wow shes dead at the merge Seth: (CONF) Okay, Not trying to be rude, but she is dumb (Really do not mean that HR) Rachel: (still in CONF) do you mind Zoey:..Maybe...I can be really quiet and it will be akward! Rachel: Robert put this on *Hands him lipstick* Holden: *hits rachel* No one steals my man Seth: *comes out in woman's panties only* XD. You like? Zoey:*crosses her legs* Seth: ? Robert:Whatevs.*puts on the lipstick and starts making out with Rachel*If I have to be weird, everyone has to! Zoey:..(CONF)It's really hard to stay silent. Seth: *starts dancing still in panties* HUH HUH, THAT'S RIGHT~ Holden: Robert Robert i thought we had something special (this is incerbally acward) Seth: *still in panties* Holden did you cheat on me???? Rachel: Roberts my girl Seth: I knew it Rach! I KNEW you were a man! Zoey:*gets her lip gloss and puts it on Robert.* Seth: *kisses Zoey's ear* Rachel: *Fakes kisses Seth* Got it Zoey:(CONF)That's it!(NON-CONF)*garbs Seth arm and flips him and he lands hard on the ground* Seth: OW! Never do that again! Rachel: (CONF) Roberts hot Zoey:*gasp*Oh I'm sorry,I'm a black belt in karate. Holden: Seth you are so................ Egotistical Seth: Oh, cool, I am a...NO BELT! WHY YA *hits Robert* Uh Oh Rachel: Seth your panties fell off Seth: What the crap? AHHHHH *runs off* Holden: Sad Panda Zoey:You know what was akward,when I fell of this thing and I landed on him..it was really weird.. Seth: Did you just call me a freaking panda??? Zoey:*sighs*i don't know what to do, Seth: YES YOU DO! KISS ME Zoey:No! Holden: Kiss my Panda Seth: THAT SOUNDS WRONG~! Holden: My Panda sounds wrong Seth Yeah Sarah: *to Zoey* If you help my team for this and the next challenge i will let your team win Brandon: *overhears Sarah* Hmm... Rachel: *Pulls Robert and Holden away* Sarahs making deals with the other team Sam: ...And that's how my toe fungus learned to speak! =D Leticia: Eww. Sam: *shrugs* Hey, at least it'ssorta awkward. Seth: Want to know something, I am secretly a gummy bear *dances to the gummy bear song* Leticia: *Rolls eyes* Yeah, and I'm made of marshmallows. Zoey:....Really!? Leticia: *Rolls eyes* No, I was being sarcastic. Al:At this rate we'll be dancing by half-time :( Zoey:..Oh.. Sam: Aren't we totally NOT going to win? And I'm totally not saying this to not jynx us or anything. Holden: This is kinda getting out of control according to my panda Sarah: *to Zoey* Yea you have to help my team then I will let your team win Sam:*glares at Sarah* Don't make deals like that with the other team. Even if you're lying, you're still doing something stupid. I swear, if we win this challenge then lose the next, you are out... Ralph: Hmm.... I'm sorry everyone but that smell is me! I pooted.... oh and.... *starts making out with Zoey in front of everyone* Jake: *is jealous and punches Ralph* Al:*bored senseless*Um.. I... um.. let your dog run away? Holden: Its raining cats and dog with a chance of meatballs Ralph: *kicks Jake* The meatballs are in the sauce! Mech: And the Eagles win!!! Again... Holden: this sucks Vote 4 Holden Sarah cause she is causing more harm than help Robert:Sarah. Rachel: Sarah she made a deal with the other team Ivy: Holden. Sam: Sarah, sorry. Well, not really. Al:Hm, Sarah is too dangerous to stay Sarah: Holden Chat 4 Rachel: Robert need to vote then Sarah will be gone﻿ Sarah: Since I will die *kills herself with a knife* Holden: i guess that settles that matter Al:Wow.. Just.. Wow Rachel: Shes faking it holden: Lets not lose AGAIN Ivy: (conf) Well I was hoping my team would vote out Holden with me, but whatevers. He'll be gone next and the best part is I won't. I'm like an eel dipped in soy sauce. Very slippery, but for now, I try and be the leader of the group which worked and didn't. Sarah: *is dead* Mech: *looks at dead Sarah* Um...only 15 remain, who will die next! Holden: (CONF) I don't know why people are voting for me.... i participate in challenges and am friendly twoard everybody so why are they voting me out Day 5 Mech: What happened to the Total Drama characters? Leave interesting or creative responses in the comment section BELLOOOWWW... Sam: All of them, or only a few? Leticia: What do you mean happened to them? Mech: I mean, what do you think happened to them after they all "died" last season? Ralph: For three seasons, they competed, dying and dying again, until finally, something happened to them. Their souls became so abused, they began to tear through their bodies, ripping them apart. The cast tried to resist, but couldn't. Their souls were stronger because of the damage from dying the bodies went through, which ended up making the cast become killed. Everyone tried to revive them, but having no soul created problems, and destroyed all that was left of the bodies. Al:Let me see, what do dead people do.. Rot ¬¬ Rachel: They become ghosts Sam: Well, they were brought back to life by a magic wizard! Then, Owen became fatter, Tyler became actually athletic, and since Owen somehow fell in love with Lindsay, they fought for her heart! It was a century long battle, but finally, Owen won after suffocating Tyler! Sadly, Lindsay didn't want either of them by then, so Owen killed himself after he realized that, followed by Lindsay once she realized it was her fault they died. Harold, why he went to space in a rocket ship! Sadly, there was a mistake in it, so he died when the ship blew up. Katie and Sadie? They killed each other when theywere fighting over some guy. Eva tried picking up a weight too big for even her, her arms fell off, and she died of bloodloss. Cody killed Duncan and Trent for less competition for Gwen, but then Gwen became really emo and commited suicide. Cody killed himself once he realized what he did. Sierra killed herself once she realized Cody died. Alejandro and Heather both killed themselves, side by side, instead of getting arrested for theft. Blainly saw that Celebrity Manhunt got a bad review and she killed herself. LeShawna was killed by a racist gang. Geoff and Bridgette were both killed by Zombie Ezekiel, who killed himself in jail. Noah killed himself once a smarter girl joined the school. Izzy killed herself in an asylum. Justin killed himself after growing fat. And I think that's it.~ Holden: First all the campers came back to life after owen gave it back to them for the 4th season. Then all the contestants just as fast turned around and slaughtered Owen and quit the show. But then after a mouth they were all dead. First Geoff while hosting a party drowned after splitting his head on the diving board at his pool. Trent commited suicide after realizing that Gwen really loved Duncan instead of him. Eva dropped a thousand pound weight on her chest and sufficated. Justin was murdered by Katie and Sadie who chooped him up into bits with a chainsaw after telling them that he thought they were ugly. Then while running across a street away from the Justin's body, Katie and Sadie were killed by a 16 wheeler. Alejandro went back to the drama machine for some repairs but the machine exploded and he died. Bridgette was eaten by a shark while surfing. Duncan died of blood posiong while carving a skull into his arm. Gwen then seaing that Duncan was dead got together with Cody but both were shot full of arrows by a jealous Sierra. Sierra then jumped off Sears Tower in depression. Blainley camera crew blew her up after being called "spineless mutts". Then Heather threw Zeke into a tree shredder cause he stole her TDWT money but then tripped and fell into it herself. Izzy ate some bombs and blew up. Courtney started law school and died when from lack of sleep from all the studying that she did. LeShawna started a dancing contest on a plane but the other contestants were jealous and push her off and she fell to her death. Lindsay and Beth went to Japan and acciddenly destroyed the imperial sword and were given the electric chair for punishmnet. Harold went back home and continued to work on his beat boxing skills but sufficated when he ate the microphone. DJ died of food poisioning after eating raw meet. Noah said a sarcastic comment to a bully who took it the wrong way and ripped his head off. Finally only Tyler remained until the day he was playing football and the QB threw the football so hard that it went threw Tyler's stomach and he bleed to death on the field. That is the honest truth of what happend to the TD cast. Leticia: Simple. You hide them in the confessional. Remember LeShawna's scary story from last season? Duh (XD) Seth: They got kidnapped by Chris' ghost in jealously that he couldn't host the rest of the seasons. Jake: Well, Heather got killed, of course, Owen got killed in the exclusive TDH3.5 (Trust me, it really happened!), Tyler died from lifting weights, Noah's brain sploaded, DJ's momma died so he committed suicide. Duncan killed Harold, Gwen committed suicide (we all knew it would happen) Duncan got killed by an escaped person from juvie, LeShawna got murdered by a burgular who stole her money, Lindsay saw a scratch and snff sticker at the bottom of the pool, Katie killed Sadie while Sadie killed Katie, Eva's muscules sploaded, Ezekiel fell into a volcano, again, but actually died, Cody got raped and killed by Sierra while Sierra killed herself out of frustration, Alejandro suffocated while swimming, Blaineley and Chris were already dead, Beth's teeth sploaded, Courtney won a case as a lawyer and got killed by her opponent, Izzy died on Jacka**, Trent got beat to death with his guitar by an unknown source, Geoff got killed by Freddy Krugar at a party (don't ask) and Bridgette got eaten by a shark while surfing oh and Justin got eaten by his fans (Justin Bieber?) Hopefully that is everyone. Seth: WHOA. You HAD to mention rape. DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED LAST SEASON? Jake: I'm sorry! Besides, Sadie was a maniac! Seth: She was. If we win today I will not vote you out until merge. Mech: And Al wins it for the Mechs! Now, it's finally time for the Eagles to go to elimination. Rachel: Im sooo glad we voted off Sarah Holden: Al your the best Rachel: *Hugs Al* Al:Finally, we win Holden: YES we are not pulling an ulong Vote 5 Zoey Sophia: Kate. Ralph: Kate. She does NOTHING! Kate Jake: I vote Kate. And, I don't deserve to go home, it's not my fault we lost. Teddy Brandon Seth: I vote off Kate. I didn't even know she was on our team! Leticia: I vote Kate. You haven't done anything lately. Chat 5 Robert:Finally! A victory! Al:not to soon either Holden: now we have the momentum to win this thing Rachel: Yeah To our team Sam: Shut up Holden, not trying to be mean, but I don't want you to jynx our team. Rachel: But now i know Al shouldnt go Holden: KK i'm shuting up now Mech: And Kate is out! *throws her into a very chlorinated lake* Day 6 Mech: Rant about a fellow teammate. It can't be someone on the other team, it has to be one on your own. The best rant wins immunity for the team. Robert:Holden, you idiot! You win the first challenge and repeatedly make our team fail. Your incompetence is maddening! We had 3 people die because of you, you murderer! You are stupid, lazy, and a waste of space. So do us all a favor and kill yourself. Stop breathing my air!(Not true, but very ranty!) Holden: Ivy you sicken me. You do not participate in challenges which causes us to lose. Then you vote out people who actually do participate which is unfair to them. Amy and Sarah are dead cause you are too lazy to get of your butt and try to help your own team. Your repulsive and just want to lse challenges so that they won't be in your way anymore. Ivy your a sick minded freak with whose only obejective is to kill people. Sam: Ivy, I actually agree with Holden. All I've seen you do is make fail strategies and vote people out. You've competed in a few challenges, sure, but- *sees Ivy glare*... I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry... Um... Holden, what she said. >.> Seth: Jake, seriously? You had to go out of the blue and mention rape! You know what happened last season! Ugh, you are SO freakin lucky I did not vote you out! Ralph: Leticia, you annoy me so much. You start this competition with this big attitude, glaring at me around every corner, like I can't be trusted. Next, you strut around, with you're big ego, pretending to be this nice, goody-two shoes girl who becomes everyone's friend! You're a fake, and nothing more! So go ahead, and pretend to be the best, but just remember, YOU ARE A LIAR! Leticia: *Rolls eyes* Ralph, you're the one whose the fake. You start off this competition trying to fall in love with this girl who's probably gonna die sometime, when clearly you're just trying to use her, even if you do have some feelings for her. You're the fake. You disgusted me during the awkward convo challenge, and then you kissed Zoey randomly which was way out of line. And you're just a weird person in general. So don't call me fake when you should be checking yourself first. Seth: That is some Total Drama. Ivy: Holden is just a d**che. K? He wins the first challenge and then we fail. I'm sorry but I could lead the team way better than you're capable to. We've lost, what four times? Sarah's death wasn't my fault. I'd help but someone is trying to go all macho on our team and that's the reason we lose. If I were team captain, things would be different and people would enjoy it better. I'm much more capable than you think and if you think I'm wrong you can go suck yo momma's **** because I'm here to win and no stupid team captain who has the brain the size of his own **** is leading us in the wrong direction. Plus, you are super ugly. I don't see why any girl would wanna date you without puking up a rainbow and admitting they're gay than date you. Think what you want, but I'm the real deal not some poser. K? That's all I have to say about him before I actually go overboard and get arrested. :| Seth: *as police man* IVY YOU ARE UNDER ARREST! You know "Plus" is a bad word! Brandon: Ralph... *rolls eyes* Really? I mean... Really?? You've bothered me since Day One with that snide "losers" comment you made. Get over yourself. You're probably one of the most annoying people here. Calling other people "dumb" also doesn't help you in this competition... This makes me wonder if you've seen your brain lately; if so, you must have some really good eyes to see something that small. Next, this sickening relationship you have with... *shudders*.... Zoey. *to Zoey* Now, I have no problem with you. But, I'm here to tell you that you could do a lot better. *goes back to Ralph* Anyway, like Leticia said, you're probably just using her and she's too nice and innocent to notice it. I also notice that you're usually the first person to make a move on her. It sickens me, and she's probably tired of it herself. It's just so.... disgusting. The day Zoey realizes what a huge beast you are, the better off this team will be. *grumbles, takes out a stress ball, and begins ferociously and violently squeezing it, glaring at Ralph in the process* Leticia: *Paces back and forth, muttering to herself* (CONF) All this ranting is make me realize things, and now I'm getting angry. This may not end well. Holden: *wispers to Ivy* can we have a truce until either the merge or after Rachel leaves whichever comes first becuase its kinda unfair if one of us leaves which will hurt the team since rachel cannot .compete. (Wes: Since she has been banned from the wiki) Rachel: Holden you Jerkface You will stop at nothing to get me voted off (Snow: My bans over) Holden: Okay then then Ivy I change my mind so go and die in a hole (Wes: I thought you were permanlty banned so sorry) Mech: WOW. So much HATE! In the end, though, the winner of the challenge was...no one! It's double elimination! It's so much fun having everyone hate each other going into a vote, isn't iT? :D Vote 6 Team Zoey Zoey:I have to say Teddy.. Sophia: Jake Ralph: I vote Teddy. I would vote Leticia and Brandon, but I wanna show I'm the better person. I do like Zoey, and I'm not trying to use her! I swear, you can't date anyone in a competition anymore! Look at Tyler and Lindsay! No one accused Tyler of using her! Jake Teddy Brandon: Teddy Seth: Teddy Leticia: Teddy. Sorry, but I kind of believe Ralph? I don't know, I'll let him prove himself. Team Holden Holden I want a stronger team and Ivy did contribute to the team but its a little to little to late so i vote for her. Ivy your like a Cancer and you are destroying our team becuase you want power making you selfish and you really need to go. Robert:Everyone but Al did the challenge. I vote Al. Rachel Ivy: Holden, what I ranted about was completely true. >_> Sam Al Chat 6 Seth: Nice twist. Holden: (CONF) I hate voting people off but Ivy will continue to vote for me so thats why I should stay becuase my team will always will know who Ivy is going to vote for plus I actually pertcipate i all the challenges unlike Ivy but she did partcipate in this challenge so I will give her a break and vote for somebody who doesn't Robert:Hey, Holden. If one of us wins, we have to promise to revive the other.K? Holden: i have to survive this elimantoion first with Ivy targeting me Robert:Maybe we should just boot Ivy. Holden: K lets get rid of her